


2:06 AM

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Texting, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[6:10] ???-???-????: have u saved my contact already</p><p>[6:10] Kuroo Tetsurou: ur the type to put something as lame as kuroo-san</p><p>[6:10] Kuroo Tetsurou: doNT TELL ME U PUT MY WHOLE NAME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**March 11, 2016 at 6:04 AM**  
**[5:34] ???-???-????:** is this the beautiful kei

 **[6:04] me:** fuck off

 **[6:07] ???-???-????:** tsUKI !!

 **[6:08] me:** Its 6 in the morning what do you want kuroo

 **[6:08] ???-???-????:** i love it how you already know its your one and only

 **[6:09] me:** Only one person I know asked me for my phone number and calls me tsuki not that hard to figure out

 **[6:10] ???-???-????:** have u saved my contact already

 **[6:10] Kuroo Tetsurou:** ur the type to put something as lame as kuroo-san

 **[6:10] Kuroo Tetsurou:** doNT TELL ME U PUT MY WHOLE NAME

 **[6:11] Kuroo:** i swearzie if u capitalized my name

 **[6:15] kuroo:** you havent replied

 **[6:17] kuroo:** oi tsuki

 **[6:18] kuroo:** im guessing u did everything i said

 **[6:19] me:** Some people actually want to sleep

 **[6:20] me:** This is why I didn't want to give you my number

 **[6:21] kuroo:** but then how are we going to communicate :,(

 **[6:21] me:** why do we need to communicate?

 **[6:21] kuroo:** SO COLD

 **[6:22] me:** Go to sleep kuroo

 **[6:22] kuroo:** only until i have you in my arms~

 **[6:24] me:** Its too early to listen to your fails at flirting

 **[6:25] kuroo:** it was a promise ??

 **[6:30] me:** Good night Kuroo.

 **[6:31] kuroo:** technically morning

 **[6:33] kuroo:** just sayin

The blonde nimbly brushed this fingers over the screen of his phone. He felt annoyance bristle through him, and was genuinely curious as to why he gave this black haired, car-eyed captain his phone number. He could hardly see the words without his glasses, but he constantly felt his cheeks getting red at the relentless flirting.

He knew exactly why he hesitated only for a few moments before typing in his number. Even Kuroo had been confused, it seemed as if he expected rejection but still continued to try repeatedly, the blonde still punched in the numbers.  He didn't, however, realize that the brunette had all the intentions to make his life hell.

He could always turn off his phone, lower the volume, or even block the number.

But he found himself texting back, maybe not always or instantly but he would engage in conversation no matter how dull the topic. He would send jabs at the third year for their terrible grammar or spelling, but he eventually found himself not even caring how ridiculous he sounded in his texts.

His phone, which used to be his pathway from reality to the wonderful world of music became a source for him to also laugh at a certain idiot's antics.

Stupid Kuroo Tetsurou.

It was too early in the morning to be thinking about these things.

—

7 day texting fic,, one new chapter every day for a week

basically there is no plot at all ill make shit up but its mostly just fluff and two idiots falling in love over text messages (:

its not solely texting bc i feel like that only allows insight to some of the story. i hate first person pov so i might add parts where its third pov and there will be chapters that might not even have texting <3

ive never written a ff before please bare with me (:

THIS WAS DONE YESTERDAY SO EXPECT AN UPDATE TODAY

 

 


	2. a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo: !!!

March 18, 2016 at 7:09 PM


[7:09] kuroo: can u come to the gym pls we need a blockaaaa

[7:11] me: Why couldn't you come tell me yourself?

[7:11] kuroo: cause ur room is farrrrrr

[7:12] me: our room is right next to yours

[7:12] kuroo: exactlyyyyy

[7:12] me: Your lazy

[7:13] kuroo: tell me something i dont know

[7:13] kuroo: OOOOO

[7:14] kuroo: <sends video>

[7:15] me: what the fuck is this

[7:16] kuroo: ITS YOUR FAULT

[7:16] me: i didn't ask for you to send me a vid of u and ur owl friend

[7:16] kuroo: we have amazing voices

[7:17] kuroo: im trying out for american idol next year thank u v much

[7:18] me: You're not american

[7:18] kuroo: stop ruining my lyfe

[7:18] me: more like you're ruining mine

[7:18] me: what song are you singing anyway

[7:19] kuroo: no fucking

[7:19] kuroo: bokuto just screamed thx

[7:20] me: Why are u showing him our texts

[7:21] kuroo: this is a multiple party text chat now that i included bokuto in a vid

[7:21] me: That doesnt make sense

[7:22] kuroo: wait wtf

[7:22] kuroo: dont change the topic

[7:22] kuroo: tf

[7:23] kuroo: have u no childhood

[7:24] me: I had a splendid one

[7:24] kuroo: ahdshdnbxxn im sorry. ididnt mean to be roode

[7:25] kuroo: stOP MAKING ME PITY U

[7:25] kuroo: im tHE one suffering

[7:25] kuroo: if u dont know disney how can we date

[7:26] me: we arent dating

[7:26] kuroo: idk man

[7:27] me: just tell me the song

[7:27] kuroo: iTS BY SEL GOMEZ

[7:27] kuroo: SHES MY WIFIE NEXT TO YOU

[7:28] me: Im not your wifie

[7:28] kuroo: idk man

[7:29] me: Stop

[7:29] me: im guessing its called tell me something i dont know?

[7:30] kuroo: wow sherlock how did u find that out

[7:30] me: Good night kuroo

[7:31] kuroo: no wait pls im sorry

[7:31] kuroo: pls continue talking to me

[7:35] kuroo: im going to ur room

[7:42] kuroo: are you mad

[7:46] kuroo: im bringing food

[7:57] kuroo: i just asked hinata what ur favorite food is

[7:59] kuroo: we are eating strawberry shortcake

[8:06] kuroo: chocolate milk or orange juice?

[8:11] kuroo: im bringing both

[8:16] kuroo: i brought dinosaur coloring books too

[8:23] kuroo: nvm that was probably dumb

[8:37] kuroo: im sorry

[8:46] kuroo: sorry

[8:53] me: im not mad

[8:54] kuroo: !!!

[8:55] kuroo: wat

[8:55] me: I wouldnt get mad over something as stupid as that

[8:55] me: How lame do you think i am

[8:55] kuroo: WTRFJSH IM NOT CALLING U LAME U WERENT TEXTING ME HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO JNOW

[8:55] kuroo: i just wasted like fifteen dollars bc i thought u were

[8:56] me: That wasnt very smart

[8:56] me: I took an hour long nap how the fuck can you have some feast ready

[8:56] kuroo: this is called hubby material

[8:57] kuroo: <sends picture>

[8:58] me: What am i supposed to do with a selfie of you?

[8:59] kuroo: print it out and make it a body pillow

[8:59] me: pervert

[8:59] kuroo: only for you(:

[9:00] me: its too late to practice now

[9:00] kuroo: nah meet me at the gym i still have twenty dollars worth of a meal

[9:01] me: didnt you say fifteen

[9:01] kuroo: the price does not matter

[9:01] kuroo: its the feeling behind it

[9:03] me: alright

[9:04] kuroo: yay <3

[9:06] me: better have bought those dinosaur coloring books

[9:07] kuroo: of course~

The blonde sighed as he crossed his pale, freakishly long legs over the mat he had just slept in. He ran his hand over his hair and tried to course it through the knotted mess. The small curls made it difficult to easily brush his fingers in it. He stretched his back and turned off his phone. He began to think a bit more about going right now to the gym. His first year teammates are most likely practicing or catching make out sessions, and he didn't want to stumble across either.

He contemplated texting Kuroo and telling him he was tired. He wouldn't be lying, the matches had grinded their bones to dust with the continuous defeats. The diving exercises would be the death of him, despite him being decent at them. He felt prying eyes on him all day, and he managed to lock gazes with the third year. Kuroo asked him to stay a little longer, but Kei refused.

He said he might practice later, but he needed his nap.

To be honest, Kei doesn't believe that the idiot made a big fuss out of the blonde not replying back. He gets a warm tug at his stomach when he thinks of the third year doing something like that. He doesn't bother hiding it, he isn't annoyed by Kuroo as he is by the rest of the population. It's the same feeling he holds towards Yamagucci, Bokuto, and Akaashi. The blonde is positive of it.

He grabs some sweatpants and a sweatshirt to throw over his pajamas and trudges to the gym that he hopes the Black haired boy is waiting for him at.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place at a training camp a week after | ill bold the names when im not half awake


	3. 1:03 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idiot: oya oya

April 4th, 2016 at 1:03 PM  
[1:03] kuroo: next week is our one month anniversary <3

[1:05] me: we arent dating

[1:05] kuroo: omg

[1:05] kuroo: u stopped capitalizing

[1:05] me: ??

[1:06] kuroo: u eVEN used two question marks instead of one

[1:06] me: Im confused

[1:07] kuroo: that means im rubbing off on you

[1:08] me: no u arent

[1:08] kuroo: YOU USED U INSTEAD OF YOU

[1:08] kuroo: thats it we're married

[1:08] me: im divorcing you

[1:09] kuroo: WE HAVENT EVEN BEEN MARRIED LONGER THAN A MINUTE

[1:10] me: we shouldnt have married in the first place

[1:11] kuroo: i thought we were friends :(

[1:11] me: friends dont marry each other

[1:11] kuroo: friends with benefits???

[1:12] me: im not having this conversation with you

[1:12] kuroo: fine than we are having this conversation with my bff

[1:12] me: dont you dare

<idiot joins the conversation>

[1:15] idiot: oya oya

[1:16] kuroo: oh ho ho

[1:16] idiot: HI TSUKI!!!!!!

[1:17] me: how do you block someone

[1:17] idiot: AKSHBFBSALSOCBCKSIAJDJX

[1:17] idiot: thats meanie of u

[1:17] me: so much wrong in that sentence

[1:18] idiot: alright the perfect couple needs some couple counseling

[1:18] idiot: im ya man

[1:18] me: im not dating that idiot

[1:19] kuroo: </3

[1:19] kuroo: help bro

[1:20] idiot: i got u bro

[1:21] idiot: ok so ur blonde

[1:21] idiot: and hes brunette

[1:21] idiot: its basically meant to be

[1:21] me: im so confused

[1:22] kuroo: shhhhh listen to my best man

[1:22] idiot: AW KUROO ILOVEU

[1:22] kuroo: thats gay

[1:23] idiot: gay = happy

[1:23] me: wait

[1:23] idiot: oooo tsuki didnt know im gay

[1:23] idiot: well yea im as straight as a rainbow

[1:24] me: oh

[1:24] kuroo: he's dating akaashi

[1:25] me: No way

[1:25] me: Why would he ever accept dating you

[1:25] me: Hes too pretty for you

[1:26] idiot: R U CALLIN ME UGLYSJSDHAM

[1:26] me: no

[1:26] kuroo: dont worry bro ur hot

[1:27] idiot: thank u kurz someone realizes my hotness

[1:27] me: i guess ur hot? but akaashi is pretty. id date him

[1:28] idiot: OMG THREESOME

[1:28] kuroo: um foursome count me in

[1:29] me: im not banging either one of u

[1:29] me: maybe akaashi

[1:30] idiot: thats it we're adding akaashi

<pretty boy joins the conversation>

[1:35] pretty boy: why did u add me

[1:36] idiot: hey babe <3

[1:36] kuroo: CAN I CALL U BABE TSUKI

[1:36] me: we arent fucking dating

[1:37] pretty boy: why am i here

[1:37] idiot: cause we got a question

[1:37] idiot: out of everyone in this convo who would you bang first

[1:38] me: why the fuck would u ask him that

[1:38] kuroo: im first right

[1:38] pretty boy: id probably date kei ?

[1:38] idiot: WAT

[1:39] kuroo: excuse u

[1:39] me: i am honored?

[1:39] pretty boy: he's pretty and hot i mean have you seen his legs

[1:39] kuroo: well his legs r unfair but hello mine are better

[1:40] me: you want to bet

[1:40] kuroo: im kidding babe urs can fuck me up any day

[1:40] kuroo: id pay for u to kick me with ur pretty lil legs ~

[1:40] me: dont call me babe

[1:41] idiot: ISNOONEGOINGTOREMEMBERME

[1:41] idiot: were fucking dating AKAASHI

[1:41] idiot: :(((

[1:42] pretty boy: sorry but id date kei if i had to choose

[1:42] idiot: i should be bothered but im not

[1:43] idiot: imagine akaashi and tsuki fucking each other

[1:43] idiot: bro i think i got a boner

[1:43] kuroo: can we make this happen

[1:44] idiot: we need a plan

[1:44] me: im still in this convo

[1:44] pretty boy: me too

[1:45] kuroo: how about we tie them up

[1:45] idiot: lets tie up the one who would put up less of a fight

[1:45] kuroo: hmmm.. dats hard

[1:46] idiot: kinda like me rn

[1:46] pretty boy: ur all idiots

[1:46] me: that includes me

[1:46] pretty boy: except kei

[1:47] idiot: tie up akaashi he likes that

[1:47] pretty boy: BOKUTO

[1:47] idiot: i dont think i was supposed to say that

[1:48] pretty boy: im leaving bye

[1:48] idiot: WAIT AKAASHI

<pretty boy has left the convo>

[1:50] kuroo: u fucked up

[1:52] idiot: ah shit brb

<idiot has left the convo>

[1:53] me: why did they join in the first place

[1:53] kuroo: i dont remember

[1:53] kuroo: hoW COME U CHOOSE AKAASHI OVER ME

[1:54] me: because hes pretty

[1:54] kuroo: so what am i ugly

[1:54] me: no

[1:55] kuroo: IM AVERAGE THEN????

[1:55] kuroo: how can u say that to me

[1:56] me: there's different types of attractive

[1:57] kuroo: ur all of them

[1:57] kuroo: ur hot, cute, pretty

[1:57] kuroo: if u were a multiple choice question id put all of the above

[1:58] me: ur hot

[1:59] kuroo: TSUKI WE ARE NOW DATING

[2:00] me: i dont mean it like flirting im just saying what type of attractive u are

[2:00] kuroo: so u admit im attractive

[2:01] kuroo: ??

[2:03] kuroo: did u die

[2:03] me: Yes i killed myself

[2:03] kuroo: u didnt want to admit i was attractive that much :,(

[2:04] me: yes

[2:04] kuroo: is karasuno going to the next training camp?

[2:05] me: Im not sure, we have exams that week

[2:05] kuroo: we do too but they arent a big deal bc everyone on our team is pretty smart

[2:06] me: well i have four idiots on my tram that can barely get double digits on a test so wish us good luck

[2:07] kuroo: lol r u studying rite now?

[2:08] me: yes

[2:08] kuroo: alright ill let u study <3

[2:08] kuroo: if u come make sure to tell me first

[2:08] me: is it just our school or are there others?

[2:09] kuroo: its pretty much the same groups as always

[2:09] kuroo: we might have new ones from ur region

[2:09] kuroo: do u kno who johzenji is?

[2:10] me: the party team? yeah

[2:10] kuroo: they might come and our coach has been talking alot recently with aoba johsai

[2:10] me: fuck wait till kageyama hears

[2:10] kuroo: he's ur genius setter rite?

[2:11] me: it hurts to say that

[2:11] kuroo: AW tsuki doesnt kno how to give compliments

[2:11] kuroo: its easy trust me

[2:12] me: die

[2:12] kuroo: thats not a compliment tsk tsk

[2:12] kuroo: does he have some rivalry with aoba johsai or something?

[2:12] me: tobio is basically exs with oikawa

[2:12] kuroo: oikawa? hes the pretty one right

[2:13] me: yeah i guess but if you want to get in his pants i might as well tell you that he has a body guard that will probably fuck you up

[2:15] kuroo: the only one i have eyes 4 is u tsukiiiii


	4. 8:34 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was 3 in the morning when Kei realized how screwed he was

April 11th, 2016 at 8:43 PM

[8:43] me: Did you die?

It took so much effort just to write those words, Kei was struggling with thinking of something to type, something as small as a question. They haven't talked for two days, which shouldn't bother the younger boy as much as it did. Like a crawling sensation that started in his stomach, it annoyed him.

Not that he cared about his older...classmate?

He wasn't sure what to refer to him as, the older wasn't a teammate and he couldn't exactly say senpai. He wasn't a friend, Kei supposed. Shouldn't friends have the calmer approach that he and Yamagucci had? It was like they were two puzzle pieces that fit together.

But Kuroo and him, they were oil and water. They both had different interests, ideals, and his presence was more like an explosion or a firework. He didn't call attention like Bokuto, it was given to him. Kei didn't interest anybody, but for some reason the brunette was constantly retorting about his attractiveness, how he grabs everyone's attention with his honey eyes and how his personality isn't as ugly as most make it out to be.

He highly disagrees.

Not that the younger was self conscious or had social anxiety, he cared too little about what others had to say about him. He had a very thin filter on his words, and he always choose them carefully. He thought before he acted and only believed in things laid out in front of his eyes. He thought he was different because he never had interest in having the most girls or being the strongest in his class.

Kuroo, he didn't care about what others perceived him as. His nonchalance to society's standards was the same yet completely different to Kei's. He thought and acted, but his thoughts were instincts and he guessed what the outcome would be. Almost like in Volleyball, Kei thought amusingly.

He was mysterious, but he didn't have anything to hide. He could be read like an open book. He was loud and obnoxious but also silent and a good listener. The boy was filled with contradictions and Kei didn't know what to do with them. He wanted a specific word to describe him. He didn't want to continue refering to him as 'that guy' because Kuroo was so much more than ordinary. Bipolar? But Kuroo always managed to have the same personality despite the various traits he has. He was always confident but in different ways.

He was thinking too hard about the cat captain that constantly kept occupying his thoughts.

[8:52] kuroo: heh u miss meh tsukki <33

[8:53] me: well it would be tragic if you die before Karasuno defeats you

[8:53] kuroo: u put the tsun in tsundere

[8:53] me: im not a tsundere what the fuck

[8:53] kuroo: ur rite ur more like a kudere

[8:53] kuroo: "im so cool, ur so lame"

[8:53] kuroo: but in reality ur just a cute little kitten who needs more hugs <3

[8:54] me: I do not act like that

[8:54] me: dont fucking compare me to a cat Kuroo

[8:54] kuroo: what else can i compare you too????

[8:54] me: a lion

[8:54] kuroo: lions are loud and like proud. thats bokuto probs

[8:55] me: but he's an owl?

[8:55] kuroo: riTe

[8:55] kuroo: u'd be a panther

[8:55] kuroo: quiet, smart, but strong and lean and v cute

[8:55] me: how is a panther cute

[8:55] kuroo: YOU HAVENT SEEN ONE

[8:56] me: we dont have panthers in the local zoo just stupid endangered birds

[8:56] kuroo: WHAT

[8:56] kuroo: we gotta go to the zoo when you come to the training camp this weekend

[8:56] me: I rather stay home

[8:56] kuroo: pROMISE????

[8:57] me: I hate animals

[8:58] kuroo: no u dont ur just looking for excuses

[8:58] me: fine, animals hate me

[8:58] kuroo: no they probably dont

[8:58] kuroo: they arent born with the natural instinct to kill every person named tsuki

[8:58] me: didn't I tell you to stop calling me that

[8:58] kuroo: but tsukishima is too ling :((

[8:58] me: 'ling'

[8:58] kuroo: STFU

[8:59] me: call me kei

[9:01] kuroo: wow rly???? we're on a first name basis????

[9:01] me: didn't you marry me like last week?

[9:01] kuroo: two weeks ago by the way i cant believe u remember {｡^◕‿◕^｡}

[9:01] me: ew what the fuck is that

[9:02] kuroo: its a happy face :^

[9:02] me: What is ':^'

[9:02] kuroo: HOW SOCIALLY DEPRIVED R U

[9:02] me: big words, kuroo, big words

[9:03] kuroo: ill have u kno im top in my class

[9:03] me: what are you, class 1?

[9:03] kuroo: 5 BY THE WAY

[9:03] me: No way

[9:03] me: Im in 4

[9:03] kuroo: ye im smart fite me

[9:04] me: Alright

[9:04] me: where do you live

[9:04] kuroo: Up your anus around the corner

[9:09] kuroo: IM SORRY BOKUTO SAID THAT TO ME IT WAS UNNY I HAD TO USE ITHAHDBD

[9:10] me: that was pretty funny

[9:10] kuroo: did u laughh

[9:10] me: i chuckled

[9:11] kuroo: u prob giggled, realized ur in public, thought giggling was weird, and got mad at me in the five minutes u didnt reply back

[9:11] me: please become a fortune teller

[9:11] kuroo: why? u wanna see me in a skirt?

[9:11] kuroo: damn u got some weird kinks but ill do it for you :)

[9:11] me: Drink bleach

[9:12] kuroo: I was studying by the way

[9:12] me: ?

[9:12] kuroo: that's why i couldnt text you, our tests had been moved so they are closer than before

[9:12] kuroo: and i thought i would have more time to study but i dont so ive been cramming the shit in the last two days

[9:12] me: Oh shit thats terrible

[9:12] kuroo: yep :^

[9:12] kuroo: but its worth it cause the test was today and it wasnt that hard

[9:13] me: YOU STUDIED FOR A TEST TWO DAYS BEFORE?

[9:13] kuroo: yeah ??????

[9:13] kuroo: its possible

[9:13] me: Did you pass?

[9:13] kuroo: yep

[9:13] kuroo: not to brag but i got top five scores in my class ooahshabdandn

[9:13] me: Congrats

[9:13] me: I have my tests this Friday and I'll go to the camp right after I finish

[9:14] kuroo: ahhhh that suxxxxx

[9:14] kuroo: BTW is shortie n tobio ok?

[9:14] me: they asked me to tutor them again because our manager doesnt have time to teach them

[9:14] kuroo: THATS SO FUNNY

[9:14] kuroo: HAVE YOU PUNCHED THEM YET

[9:15] kuroo: I BET U ALMOST STRNAGELED HONATA

[9:15] kuroo: I CAN JUST IMAGINE U PLAYING TEACHER WITH THEM

[9:15] me: I just came home from tutoring them

[9:15] me: kageyama is so much smarter than me but he refuses to analyze literature

[9:15] me: he cant stay awake when he reads the passage but he has an amazing memory

[9:15] kuroo: wow gossip tell me more

[9:15] me: shit i cant believe i actually said that about Tobio

[9:15] kuroo: there's nothing wrong w/ compliments tsuki

[9:16] me: if its to kageyama then yes

[9:16] kuroo: u kno i think u have low expectations forself

[9:16] me: so now you've gone from a fortune teller to a psychologist?

[9:16] kuroo: hear me out mkay

[9:16] kuroo: u dont try to be mean and cold it just comes naturally towards you

[9:18] kuroo: you say u hate ppl that are loud and obnoxious but ur loud and obnoxious in ur own little way. like ur eyes scream 'ill murder you' but ur smirk says 'but ur not worth my time' and ur height says 'u cant sit wit me' and i guess ur always treated like it so its become part of ur personality ?????

[9:18] kuroo: that makes u get low expectations for urself as if u expect urself to be cold all the time like its some job

[9:19] kuroo: u dont have to force urself to always constantly find flaws in people. its not something satanic to actually compliment or find something interesting about someone

[9:20] kuroo: its not weird if u think someone is smart, like rite now with tobio thats perfectly normal. that doesnt instantly mean theyre better than you

[9:21] kuroo: u say that there are always gonna b people better than u so whats the point in trying but it bothers u when u find someone that could potentially beat u in something

[9:24] kuroo: do u hate me

[9:26] me: no

[9:26] kuroo: idk where that came from but i dont mean to be rude

[9:27] kuroo: im not telling u to be urself bc thats basically telling u that the personality u portray to others is fake and not you

[9:28] kuroo: idk what i just said, delete this convo and talk to me tomorrow when i have a better way of describing this dilemma

[9:29] me: its ok

[9:29] kuroo: did u forget???

[9:29] me: its forgotten

[9:30] kuroo: lets make a bet

[9:30] me: what nice subject change

[9:30] kuroo: I THOUGHT WE FORGOT ABOUT THE PREVIOUS TOPIC

[9:30] me: what previous topic?

[9:30] kuroo: you are an annoying boy tsukishima kei

[9:30] kuroo: heres my bet: will shrimpy and kageyama pass the test

[9:30] me: obviously not

[9:31] me: even the team prepared Saeko to pick them up

[9:31] kuroo: but ur teaching them right??? they gotta be learning something

[9:31] me: i feel like im the one loosing brain cells when i try to tell hinata how to read english

[9:31] kuroo: nah i beat they will pass

[9:31] me: alright so what happens when i win

[9:31] kuroo: wow already thinking about winning

[9:32] me: Always

[9:32] kuroo: well i already passed first and second year and japan has the same curriculum throughout

[9:32] kuroo: i'll give you my notes

[9:32] me: what would i do with notes

[9:32] me: im not gonna learn anything that way

[9:32] kuroo: but wait

[9:33] kuroo: my notes have the exact topics that are going to be covered through the year and i convinced the secretary to give me back my tests so i can see what i wrong

[9:34] kuroo: ive never gotten lower than a 90 on my exams so u'll be good with my genius notetaking :D

[9:34] me: Fine you can give me ur notes but you're also buying me food the whole time we're at the camp

[9:34] kuroo: i got chu !!

[9:34] me: what do u get if u win

[9:34] kuroo: finally the interesting part

[9:34] me: I'm scared

[9:35] kuroo: i get to take u to the zoo

[9:35] me: You're still annoyed by that?

[9:35] kuroo: u gotta see ur relatives

[9:35] kuroo: panthers have the same color eyes like u yall can be fam

[9:35] me: i doubt it

[9:35] kuroo: so its a deal???

[9:35] me: if i win i get your notes and free food and if i loose i get a PAID trip to the zoo and free food

[9:35] me: sounds good i guess

[9:36] kuroo: yay *virtual shake hands*!!!

[9:36] me: what

[9:36] kuroo: u gotta shake me hand tsukki!!

[9:37] me: thats so fucking dumb

[9:37] kuroo: mean

[9:39] me: *shakes hand*

[9:39] kuroo: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA

Kei wasn't sure to make out of his phone ringing, because he hated phone calls. He never got them, not even from his parents. He preferred text messages because his voice wouldn't betray him through there. He could also think about some witty remark instead of saying something he didn't mean.

He hesitated when he saw the caller I.D and was rather annoyed. He and Kuroo weren't that close, he didn't even consider them friends just... texting buddies. Kei gritted his teeth and hovered his hand over the deny button. He also thought about ignoring his phone and letting the rings out.

But his brain refused to cooperate with his hand and he accepted the call.

"Hello?" This was extremely awkward, and he could feel the tension between the two even if there were miles between them. Kei widened his eyes at the voice, especially when foreign feelings passed through at the knowledge that the other boy was indeed talking to him.

His voice was as Kei always remembered, calm and suave. It seemed as if Kuroo practiced calling him, and Tsukishima couldnt help but be the awkward little shit he is and not know how to respond.

"Kuroo, why are you calling me?" He mused, purposely leaving his voice emotionless because he knew he couldn't trust it. He was angry at himself for believing he could handle the phone call with the boy.

"Cause I wanted to hear your voice." The blonde was almost 100% sure the brunette was grinning or smirking. He could literally feel the ends of the boy's lips curl up at the sound of Tsuki growling.

"Idiot." The words felt so foreign, he almost wanted to take them back. It hurt him to insult Kuroo, he didn't understand why. It's as if Kuroo didn't deserve any cruel words that came from the blonde's foul mouth.

The hearty laugh that came after sent Kei to heaven. It enveloped him like a fog and he found himself high on the natural sound. He couldn't understand that he was the cause of the beautiful noise. Kei shook his head, his confusion only blinding him even more.

"My favorite resturant is right next to the training camp by the way. It won't be hard to find." He purred, adding a fake enthusiasm to his slick voice.

He could've sworn hearing Kuroo cough from the other side, but let it pass. He didn't understand how the older boy was so affected.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." The older chuckled and they divulged into a beautiful debate about intelligence and favorite types of food from across the nation.

Two boys, who can be so different in ideals found themselves thrown across beds and yelling into a phone without realizing the distance between both. They conversed even after the sun dropped and Kei's mom tried numerous times to get him out of his room. Even Kuroo's parents had tried to coerce him out.

It was 1 in the morning when Kuroo remembered he had an assignment due the next the day.

"That wasn't so bad, Tsuki!"

"Talking lets you say a lot more than just texting."

"I'm not sure talking that much is normal for two students on a school night." Kei replied in a tired tone with a bit of unintended tease in his voice.

"But it's normal for two friends."

And with that, Kuroo proclaimed what had been already written in rock but not acknowledged by either party.

It was 2 in the morning when Kei realized he would give up all the music in the world to listen to the brunette's voice once more. Not even talk back, just hear it like a song put on replay.

It was 3 in the morning when Kei realized how screwed he was.

It was 4 in the morning when he decided he shouldn't have accepted that deal.


	5. 5:04 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  blonde: aye lmao wassup bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse this rushed chapter<3 it's very platonic and has no significance but i really wanted to add my trash bby yuji so i did :) i planned to try and do a chapter every day but as i started doing third person it became harder and i takes me longer to finish the chapter :) i still intend to make this book about seven chapters so i might make the next two extra long <3 enjoy!

April 16th, 2016 at 5:04 PM

[5:04 PM] kuroo: are u sure

The blonde gritted his teeth, and grasped his phone tightly as he thought of profanity that could describe the idiot. He wasn't so infuriated to the point that he would stop taking to Kuroo—he was sure that line had been crossed ages ago—but Kuroo had been underestimated drastically by the blonde. Kei felt stupid, as if he shouldn't have trusted the boy.

Of course there was a flaw in the deal, and he was almost 100% sure that the brunette had anticipated it. They had bet on the duo, assuming the two idiots did everything together—including failing.

But Kageyama decided to pull his shit together and pass—by only 7 points—and left Hinata to do the remakes. The orange haired first year was furious, but his positive mindset was not broken and he reassured everyone that he would come in time.

Kei told this to Kuroo, expecting a cancelation of the situation (considering that only one party passed and the other didn't) but he only received a hearty laugh and was given a solution.

Apparently bets are a sacred thing, they are so important to Kuroo that they needed to be carried out with no matter the consequences. So Kuroo proposed doing everything: give Tsuki his notes, go to the zoo, and give him food. But the real kicker was that he was going to be taken to a restaurant every day at the training camp as a token of his apologies for not being more specific with the bet.

It shouldn't bother Kei, if he didn't feel nervous whenever his 'friend' spoke to him. He had the gut sensation that the trips he would be taken to are basically dates that he had failed to acknowledge because he refused to realize that a boy asked him out.

The idiot that Kei has trouble describing his feeling for was also laughing the whole time that he explained his idea. It wasn't a big thing, the first year would be taken to his favorite restaurant and he would accompany Kuroo to the zoo. But Kei didn't like to be taken advantage of, and he rejected Kuroo's ideas.

Somehow, someway, he was coerced into accepting before he could even try to say 'no'.

He didn't know how, he doesn't know when, but Kei was somewhat manipulated to saying the fateful words 'fine'.

And now his companion will not stop texting him.

[5:06 PM] me: yes

[5:07 PM] kuroo: really

[5:07 PM] kuroo: no seriously forreal ?

[5:07 PM] kuroo: i dont want u to feel like im forcing u or anything...

[5:07 PM] kuroo: lol jk i totally am

[5:07 PM] me: im almost at the camp you better have my food ready

[5:07 PM] kuroo: ON IT :D

[5:07 PM] me: can you stop with those ugly faces

[5:07 PM] kuroo: SORRY :S

[5:07 PM] me: really kuroo

[5:07 PM] kuroo: lolllll xD

The boy put his phone back into his pocket and looked to his right where a sleeping Yamaguchi was softy snoring away. Everyone was in pairs, and it thrilled Tsukishima when he saw how out of place Kageyama was. He noticed the distinct glances the boy sent to his left as if expecting to see his orange partner in crime. Kageyama then looked away, as if he refused to recognize the glances.

It was amusing, and the blonde had to use all his willpower to refrain himself from provoking the setter. The bus finally glided to a stop, and terror began to fill his mind.

Kei knew that there were going to be seven teams in one building, but he realized that he would see Kuroo again.

He hated himself for even feeling the slightest bit of despair to see the boy. Nothing has really changed. He would love to tell himself that, but it wasn't easy to do so when the text messages in front of him proved the exact opposite.

A lot has changed in the two months that they hadn't seen one another, and it was all Kuroo's fault. After their continuous discussions over phone calls, Kei knew that this warmth he felt while talking to him wasn't good. He was anxious to see Kuroo again, and he suddenly had motivation to try and not seem like such a pessimist.

It was terrible.

Kei walked to the front of the building with a drowsy Yamaguchi standing next to him. The pinch server was up all last night studying. He was smart, but it didn't come naturally to him. Tadashi had to work hard in order to receive decent grades. He got an amazing grade on the test, however. It was a few points higher than Kei's.

"You seem excited," he grinned, and winked at his friend.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." The taller boy clicked his tongue and looked away.

"Is it because of Kuroo-san?" Yamaguchi whispered, a small twinkle in his eye when Kei's sudden quietness answered his question.

"I'm not excited. It's just a regular training camp. I'm just a little pleased that I won't have to deal with the ball of sunshine we left back home." A small smirk laced on his lips as he chuckled darkly. Yamaguchi shook his head at his friend's very blunt nature.

"That's not very nice."

The world froze.

At least it felt like it.

Kei's shoulders stiffened at someone's hand touching it. He clenched his jaw and he felt his blood stop. His eyes looked to his side where a certain freckled boy decided to make his retreat with huge smile on his face.

"Hello?" Kuroo waved his hand in front of the boy's face and Tsukishima instinctively grasped it and pushed it away.

"Ow!" The older boy hissed in pain as he pouted.

"It's nice to see you, Kuroo-san." Kei sighed as he turned away. His manners never failed to appear even in his most troubled times.

"Aw, Tsuki! It's nice to see you too!" Kuroo wrapped his arms around him in a breath-taking hug. Kei was not over-exaggerating, he felt the air come out of his lungs and he could swear his very fragile skin turned purple with the lack of oxygen entering his body.

"Get off me if you want to live," Kei's voice was dangerously low, but Kuroo only relaxed his shoulders the slightest bit in an attempt to allow Tsukishima to breathe.

"Your just lucky I saw you before Bokuto did," He placed his elbow on Kei's shoulder, and the blonde started wondering what people found so fascinating about touching others.

"The gym's over here. Come on, you got to say hi to him." Similarly to the convos with Kuroo, the owl boy had began to talk to him more frequently. Akaashi also talked to him more, but they mostly just ranted about the two immature third years.

They even had a group chat, which Kei didn't remember how or when it was created.

"I'm too tired to deal with his unlimited stamina," Kei waved his hand as if to shoo Kuroo away.

Kei was almost disappointed when he walked away and the captain didn't follow after. He heard a slight scuffle of feet when someone called Kuroo's name and decided that he was probably relieved of having to communicate with the older boy for the day.

[5:32 PM] kuroo: dont u dare think i forgot about da bet

[5:32 PM] kuroo: im going to ur dorm in like 3 hrs so we can eat dinner at the local buffet. :)

[5:32 PM] kuroo: i stg if u try 2 hide. ill tell bokuto u want to block his spikes if u dont come ;o

Kei grimaced and tightened his hold on his phone.

"Oi, smart ass, since when do you talk with the captain of nekoma?" Kageyama walked beside him, sipping from a cartoon of milk. His eyes became slits that stared at Tsukishima warningly. He was probably extremely bored without Hinata, and Sugawara probably convinced him to try and make conversation with the Blonde for the sake of the team.

Not happening.

The taller boy pursed his lips as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Since when was that your business?" He mused softly. Anger became extremely apparent on Kageyama's face. Kei readied for himself for some dumb retort that the idiot might regret after he said it.

He was genuinely surprised by his classmate's choice of words.

"You don't have to act like that all damn time! Try getting the stick out of your ass once in a while," Kei paled at the words. They usually didn't bother him, but he was reminded of the conversation he had with Kuroo that Monday. Kei tried to not to think about his words and divulge himself into them, but it was hard. Kei almost felt insulted by Kuroo's words, but he also felt remorse.

'You dont try to be mean and cold it just comes naturally towards you.'

"Sorry."

The wretched words came out of his mouth before Kei could stop them. He hoped that they were too quiet to be heard, but the stunned Kageyama did not fail to make a big deal out of it.

"Eh?!" His eyes widened comically, but Tsukishima was too pissed to make fun of him. He strode away from the babbling dumbass, picking up speed as he passed Yamaguchi.

Provocation expert, my ass, he thought grimly.

—  
[8:47 PM]  
One nap later, a match with one of the schools, and a grand entrance of Hinata proclaiming he aced his retake, Kei was snoring peacefully in his sleep-induced state. He was bent at a weird angle, because of the last minute arrangements that were made.

Instead of giving each team their room, the three new teams joining them unbalanced the number of people in each room which made them have to change up the roommates. They decided on having two schools sharing each room since there were only seven rooms. Three of the smaller rooms would be given to the girls and the coaches/male managers. The team's captains all drew sticks to see which teams would pair up with each other and which one would have the room to themselves.

Nekoma got the solo room, which pleased Tsukishima immensely. Karasuno, however, were paired with Johzenji. Kei didn't mind when he found out, but he underestimated the energy levels of the hyperactive boys.

"Stingyshima!" Their captain called out to them after he spiked a ball right next to his sleeping bag.

Kei groaned as he was awaken by the shouts. He contemplated punching a hole through the ball and giving it back without any air.

"Where did you hear that nickname?" Kei muttered under his breath, hearing Hinata giggle as the two continued practice. They shouldn't be practicing in the rooms especially when they were going to go to sleep soon but the two boys continued their endless struggle for points.

"You're a depressing one aren't you, Stingyshima." The pierced, blonde second year crouched down to the drowsy first year and attempted at a conversation starter.

"That's not my name." Kei tried to be as polite as possible, but there was clear annoyance seeping in his words with the close proximity that the seemingly unaffected captain showed.

"He talked!" The boy stepped back in surprised, opening his mouth as he gasped out of shock.

"Very rarely, but our Tsuki is quite a joker!" Hinata grasped Kei by the shoulders, which would make them seem like a pair of friends if it wasn't for Kei's deadly glare and shake of his arms to shove Hinata off.

"Tsuki?" The other boy curiously stated.

"Tsukishima Kei." The blonde corrected the other blonde and tried to roll around and slip into his previous nap.

"Oh! You're the clever blocker. I'm Yuji by the way." He pointed to himself with a proud aura surrounding him. "Stand up, Kei. You can't exactly talk to someone when they're sleeping." He pushed the annoyed boy and tried to shake him awake.

The irked boy felt flustered with anger and picked himself up to show off his impressive height. It was meant as an intimidating act, but the grimance was thrown off Yuji's face when he playfully smacked the other boy on his arm.

"Damn, you're tall. We need a blocker anyway. Mind helping us out?" He asked, grinning the whole time.

Yes I do mind thank you very much, Kei thought.

Kei was taken back by a flash of light whenever the boy opened his mouth. The curiousity gained the better of Kei, and he payed close attention to the other's words. The culprit of the blinding light was a tongue piercing, that seemed utterly painful.

He noticed how the boy seemed completely like a trouble maker, his half shaven head with his pierced ears and tongue contrasted with his bright and energetic personality. He was like an older version of Hinata, except taller and he could actually be considered cool by many people. Kei had no doubt that the boy had many 'female friends' and loved to play around with them.

"Hey, you're actually kinda pretty."

He was also very fucking blunt.

"Eh? You don't just say that to someone." Hinata widened his eyes, as if this was the first time he has seen flirting before.

"You don't mind right?" Yuji looked over to Kei, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to say no. Kei didn't understand but he calmly shook his head.

"I prefer you saying that than a girl." Kei implied his sexuality, which he assumed it was what Yuji was referring to, and the boy grinned.

"You're a cool guy, dude." He threw his arm around Kei, which made the boy grunt underneath the weight. The timing was perfect for a rather annoyed dark haired idiot to pop his head in and look around the room for his victim.

"Tsuki~" he called as he narrowed his eyes at the event happening.

"You aren't even dressed," he whined as he cautiously waltzed over.

His eyes zeroed in on the stray arm that Yuji kept tightening around Kei, which made Kei uncomfortable. A smile passed on Kuroo's face, but it didn't fit in with the atmosphere he created at all. Hinata and Yuji were blind to the tension created with the new arrival but Kuroo sent a curious look over to Kei.

Kuroo grabbed Yuji's hand with the slightest emotion and dropped it away from Kei's shoulder.

"Come on, I even made reservations." Kuroo said softly, an act that was contradicting his grand entrance.

"Kuroo-san, I'll be ready in a few just give me some time." Kei said as he brushed off the dirt that the two idiots dropped in with the dirty volleyball.

"Alright," he smirked, brushing his fingers against Kei's as he helped him fix the messed up bag. Kei immediately moved his fingers away, but he was extremely annoyed at himself for getting so affected. Kuroo obviously wasn't, since he smirked at the ever so flustered Tsukishima.

"You're Yuji, right?" Kuroo clicked his tongue, as if pretending to dwell on the question he asked the smiling captain. Kuroo pursed his lips and crossed his arms, which thickened the tension. He had an automatic distaste for the blonde, as if he felt threatened. Kei didn't understand it, and he wasn't very interested in trying to.

"Yep! You're Kuroo, right? Aren't you like really good at blocks? Dude, you got to show me how to read block one day." Yuji was absolutely incapable of understanding Kuroo's intentions, which made Kei amused.

Kuroo let out a sigh, as if he was testing Yuji and he passed it. Again, Kei was confused but he refused to let it show in his expression.

"I mean, I don't want to brag but blocking is kind of my thing." Kuroo smugly smirked and was returned with one of Yuji's.

"But you're really good at spiking. I saw your match against Karasuno. Your actually really fucking flexible." Kuroo commented, and Kei felt as if he was forgotten. He fell back in the background, while Hinata felt it was necessary to remind others he was there.

"It's all in my legs, dude." Yuji stretched one as if proving a point and he managed to put it up against his head.

"Dudeeee..... How do you do that? I got to show Bokuto that!" Kuroo's eyes glistened as Yuji smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"You have a piercing?!" Kuroo was even more astonished, and even Kei couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at it.

The brunette instinctively turned his head to the sound of Kei's laugh and the blonde got angry once again at himself for making that noise.

"Dude we got to show Bokuto," Kuroo grinned as he grabbed Kei.

"You changed already?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow, a simple gesture that left Kei with a stupid fuzzy feeling in his gut.

"In the ten minutes you became best friends with Yuji-san, yes."

"Ew, stop using -san it's so uncool. Just call me Yuji, Tsukishima." Yuji winked and waved as he patted the neglected Hinata's head and grabbed the volleyball.

"Seems like you guys got plans, don't have too much fun or Daichi might somehow blame me." He stuck out his tongue and sighed.

"Next time, invite me. I love buffets!" He grinned. Hinata followed closely behind the jumping boy, and they fell in step together. It was like seeing a cool older brother teaching his younger brother how to be just like him.

"Do you think we can convince Kageyama to send us tosses? We could have a competition to see who can do the coolest spike!"

"Your setter? He's a scary dude. But after seeing your other middle blocker I don't think I can ever be scared again."

Tsukishima winced, and growled slightly at the comment but Kuroo began laughing.

"Your actual laugh in person is horrible, Kuroo-san." Kei stated, emotionlessly as he walked over to the door.

"I bet you wank to it every night."


	6. 9:23 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed dinner date later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant write fluff and smut for shit here's my attempt at finishing this book quickly thus a very fast paced relationship :0

[9:23 PM] kuroo: hi tsukki

[9:13 PM] me: hello kuroo

[9:13 PM] kuroo: what r u doing tsuki

[9:13 PM] me: scrolling through twitter

[9:13 PM] kuroo: that seems interesting

[9:14 PM] me: it is

[9:14 PM] kuroo: tsukki

[9:14 PM] me: yes kuroo

[9:14 PM] kuroo: why the fuck are you on your phone

Kei turned his face, and stared blankly at the dark eyes of his companion. Kuroo grinned, as he cooly plucked Kei's phone from his hands and placed it in his pocket.

"That was unnecessary, Kuroo-san." Kei grumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself, and tightened his grip on the sweatshirt he decided to wear. 

"Come on, glasses-kun. This is a date," Kuroo pouted as he tried to keep up with Kei's brisk pace.

Tsukishima sighed and fixed his glasses on his nose out of instinct. "I never agreed to a date. I just wanted free food." He straightened his back and removed his hands from their death grip around his waist. He has felt nervous from the second he saw the Nekoma captain. Kei chided himself for it, and he tried to ignore the mess of emotions he felt for the guy currently walking next to him.

"Okay, Kei, I know you're smart. Stop pretending like you didn't know that I was asking you out." Tsukishima fumed and glared at him. His cheeks burned a bright pink and he tried to blame it on the coldness of the weather.

"I don't care if you think this is a date. It's not, just two guys casually going to eat together."

"Even you aren't convincing yourself." Kuroo mused and a smile played at the ends of his lips. He looked nice in the moonlight, and his casual wear was what Kei expected from him. A simple dark sweatshirt with light blue jeans. His hair was hidden underneath the hood, but Kei admired the stubborn bits that stood out.

Kei was in a light yellow sweater with dark jeans and some messy converse paired with it. They looked like the cliche pair (bad boy and hipster) but unfortunately Kei was the farthest thing from that. On the other hand, Kuroo was a closet nerd and smarter than Kei.

"Where are we going, Kuroo?" Kei looked at his surroundings, which were inevitably unfamiliar. This wasn't his city, and he never even tried to remember the structure of his home town so why would he do it for another city.

The older boy looked over to the blonde. Both were almost the same height, however Tsukishima was two measly centimeters taller. He never failed in making Kuroo forget that, especially when their debates came down to Kuroo retorting with 'I'm older'. Kei would just say 'yeah, but I'm taller'. 

Kuroo licked his lips, and Tsuki noticed that it was a habit of his. He usually did it when thinking or attempting to convince someone. "It should be over here," he laughed nervously. He coughed when Kei narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Kuroo..." He growled when he noticed that they were almost thirty minutes away from the training camp. It was remote from the city, so they had to walk through woods in order to get to the car.

The reservation was for 9.

It was 9:23.

And the buffet was thirty minutes driving distance.

"Ok geez sorry I don't have a built in navigation system," Kuroo hissed as Kei sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Let's go back, we shouldn't even be out at this time." Kei burrowed his chin in the sweatshirt, trying his hardest to contain his body heat in the low temperatures.

Kuroo frowned and shook his head rapidly. "No, I'm going to stick by the bet. You're going to eat a five star meal." He crossed his arms with stubbornness. Kei rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why the boy was trying so hard.

"Then buy me something from the vending machine." Tsukishima turned around and began his descent back to his bed. Kuroo grabbed his arm, and caught up while Kei tried to rapidly shut down the millions of emotions coursing through him.

Kuroo let go quickly, and Kei didn't know how to thank him. He grabbed Kei by the shoulders and smiled.

"I got an idea."

—

[9:46]

"Do you even know how to use a microwave?" Tsukishima whispered harshly as he watched Kuroo weave through the kitchen as if he was an expert. It would seem a lot more convincing if Kuroo wasn't panicking and confusing the ingredients.

"You're looking at a pro, Tsukki." He took a small second from his rampage to turn around and throw a small smile to Kei's direction.

The blonde was sitting on the counter, his legs crossed as he stared down at the mess Kuroo was making.

They were back at the camp, and managed to sneak into the kitchen without waking up any of the teams or adults. Kuroo had stopped by Fukurodani's room and tried to convince Kei to help him in drawing a dick on Bokuto's head. Kei refused to participate in anything that will end up in a depressed Koutarou.

"Do you need help?" He asked, keeping in his own smile when he saw Kuroo fumble with his apron. It had 'Kiss The Chef' written on the pink layer. Tsukishima found his eyes wandering, since Kuroo had taken off his sweatshirt and rolled up the sleeves of a very fitting red undershirt. His pants fell loosely around his waist, and Kei admired the board figure Kuroo had. It was lean, angular, and undeniably very fucking attractive.

There, he said it, Kuroo Tetsurou was very fucking attractive.

That doesn't mean he likes him.

"Yeah, can you get the flour?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at that, but he obliged. He didn't know how Kuroo was going to do whatever he was making in thirty minutes but Kei was very interested in his antics.

Kuroo only had problems with getting his items and trying to remember the amounts he needed of each. Kei asked many times about what he was planning to make, but he only got a smirk or a wink in return. At the moment, Kuroo was mixing a batch filled with flour, eggs, milk, and chocolate. It looked like a cake to Kei, but Kuroo kept telling him it was more than just a regular cake.

"What's your favorite color?" Kuroo asked Kei as he returned to his original seat on the counter table.

"Where did that come from?" Kei smirked as he placed his cheek on his hand. He hadn't eaten dinner out of Kuroo's request so he was hungry but he doubted some cake would fulfill his hunger.

"Just answer the question Tsukki." Kuroo pointed his spatula at Kei in a very 'threatening' manner.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Kei sighed. His futile attempts to stop Kuroo from using his name in such a ridiculous manner never succeeded. 

Kuroo turned around, pleased with his creation and stared blankly at Kei. "When you change your name, now answer the question."

"No."

"Tsukkkkiiiiii."

"Black."

"Black?"

"Black."

"That's some emo shit."

Tsukishima glared at him and crossed his arm around his chest. "What about you?"

"Um... Probably Hazel." Kuroo says, but Kei notices the slightest hints of nervousness in his body language.

"Hazel isn't a color." Kei corrects him and places his hands behind him so he can lay back.

"Then gold." Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, but he had turned around so Tsukishima couldn't notice his features. His ears were tipped pink, however, so it did capture Kei's attention slightly.

Kuroo bounces up as he thinks of another brilliant idea (although Kei would argue) and grins mischievously.

"Do you know how to play Would You Rather?" He asks and looks at Kei with excitement brimming in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Alright, I'll start. Would you rather...." Kuroo stops and thinks for a full two seconds. In the process of mixing and thinking, his arm flies to the side and he accidentally knocks over the egg cartoon, causing a ricocheting effect of eggs bouncing around the room.

Kei bursts out laughing, and he covers his mouth when he sees Kuroo looking at the floor in a hilarious state of shock.

"You're such an idiot," Kei chuckles as he grasps the sides of his stomach and tries to calm down the aching feel he got from his outbreak. He looks over to see Kuroo staring at him in a strange way.

"What?" Kei snapped, but his blush betrayed the harsh tone he forced into his voice.

"Your laugh," Kuroo muses, smiling at him, "it's cute."

Kei looks away and rolls his eyes.

"Too bad I can't say the same about yours." Kei retorted, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Hey!" Kuroo cried as he frowned.

"You should clean that," Kei pointed to the mess. Kuroo was in huge trouble, since he snuck out late at night, was cooking without adult supervision, and he wasted money by breaking eggs. Tsukishima didn't understand why he would do all of this for just some dinner.

Kuroo picked up an egg and threw it at Kei.

It took him two minutes to realize what he did.

"Er... Tsukki? I kinda want to live so..." He winced when Kei looked at him with livid eyes.

Kei picked the egg whites off his new sweater and looked over at his victim as he balled his empty hand into a fist.

He smashed the egg on top of Kuroo's hair, knowing that it was a very sensitive place. Kei looked at him, and gave him the most condescending smirk he could muster.

"Now we're even." Kei's eyes flared bright yellow and Kuroo narrowed his. Kei began his retreat but Kuroo grabbed him from his waist and smashed one of the only surviving eggs on his head. Kei yelped in surprise, as he groaned under the stick mess that Kuroo created. He struggled under the laughing older boy, attempting to escape.

Kei could reach into the flour and he managed to grasp a handful. He threw it at Kuroo, and hid behind the counter while Kuroo tried to get it out of his face.

"That wasn't fair!" Kuroo shouted as he grabbed the bag of flour and crept towards Kei's makeshift hiding place.

"You started it!" Kei shouted back, looking for something to use to protect himself.

Kuroo's movements were similar to a cat's (ironically) and he could easily capture Kei. But the Blonde was smart and his limbs were long so he reached into the bowl of chocolate and smeared a long line across Kuroo's cheek.

Kei laughed, and admired his masterpiece on Kuroo's face.

"That's funny, you look better with chocolate on your face," Kei said, amusement written clearly on his features.

His entire body was covered with flour before he could continue taunting Kuroo.

"You dick." Kei grumbled as he pushed the bag of flour away from him and grimaced at how sticky he felt. He looked over at a howling Kuroo, who was wiping tears from his eyes and sitting on the floor.

Kei threw more chocolate at him but Kuroo continued dying of laughter.

"You look so terrible," he grinned as Kei tried desperately to remove the wads of egg from his hair.

"And you look better?" Kei snapped.

Kuroo perked up at the clear annoyance that Kei felt.

"Tsukki, are you mad?" Kuroo asked. Kei heard genuine worry and regret in his voice. He was tempted to tease Kuroo and make a huge scene out of this. Kei could take advantage of Kuroo's worry, but he didn't. Tsukishima would normally have stormed off and mutter multiple curses. He also would have never talk to Kuroo again.

All Kei did was shake Kuroo's hand off his shoulder. Kuroo smiled at the gesture and brought Kei in for a hug. Kei tightened immediately at Kuroo's touch. He instinctively pushed the other boy away, trying to making him get off. Kuroo's grip was tight, however, and Kei huffed as he crossed his arms for the third time that day. Kuroo nuzzled his face into Kei's neck, covering his face in the white powder.

"There, we're even." He grinned and Kei had to try to contain a smile at his face. Kuroo was naturally tan so the white contrasted greatly and he still had chocolate letters written across his face.

The kitchen was dark, a mess, and the batter that Kuroo had made was still unused. They were also awkwardly hugging in the middle for some unknown reason. Kuroo looked like an idiot with the cheesy smile on his face and the multiple food items in his precious hair. Kei probably looked worse since he was dipped in flour.

He started laughing. The situation was too riduculous. It felt too unreal, Kei felt like another person when he was with Kuroo. He even allowed himself to play around and laugh, something which he doesn't do unless it's mean to be arrogant and rude.

"Why are you laughing?" Kuroo released Kei from his arms and tilted his face. He almost looked like a confused puppy, which is ironic because Kuroo was the prime symbolization of a cat.

Kei looked at him, and he finally understood the random stirs in his stomach, the smiles he had when he thought of the bed haired captain, and the foreign want to run his fingers through Kuroo's hair to see if it was as soft as it looks like.

He also recently started looking closer at the features that Kuroo had, from his rich brown eyes to his soft lips.

How would they feel underneath his?

"Kuroo."

"Tsukki."

"Stop calling me that."

Kei grabbed Kuroo's face and kissed his lips.


End file.
